transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackarachnia (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Blackarachnia is thought to be a mechanimal re-engineered Transformer, but little the other Decepticons know, she is not and never was a cybertronian wildlife, she is beign passed as beign one thanks to Starscream, this female is a cold blooded killer, she kills without any mercy and remorse. she loves to tease Arcee, but so far she had no made any attempt to kill her, thats because theres something that Arcee doesnt know, her relation with Blackarachnia and Starscream. Blackarachnia is loyal to Soundwave, as she serves him, but Blackarachnia respect Starscream more. but she always will do whatever Soundwave orders her to do, not matter what kind of order it is, Blackarachnia will follow Soundwave orders without question. Biography Teasing her Former Sister After Arcee got depressed because she's a bad warrior, Blackarachnia got into Bumblebee base in where Arcee was, for makes fun of her, Arcee demands her to leave. but she keeps making fun of her and they fight, but Arcee is easily defeated and badly injured, Arcee claims they are right she's a bad warrior, Blackarachnia then states she's weak too, Arcee says no, but she then agrees with Blackarachnia, she's weak, Blackarachnia leaves. Starscream Returns Later Blackarachnia contacts Starscream and ask's him how the mission on Earth is going, but Starscream tells her that its going badly as a yellow Autobot stole the Allspark from him. Blackarachnia tells him to keep her updated of what's going on, Starscream syas he will but if he survives. Blackarachnia then begins to plan her next meeting with Arcee. later Blackarachnia was walking when Starscream lands in front of her. Blackarachnia ask Starscream about Megatron whereabouts, he tells her that Megatron is dead. she ask him if the Fallen allowed him to take over the leadership, He tells that her that he didnt, but he will take over command anyway. Blackarachnia then notes Starscream looks the same but his kibble is different, she ask him if Earth vehicles are similar to their, Starscream claims that yes they are but superior, not, but their abilities allows them to not be limited by their weak Structures. Blackarachnia ask what's his first order as Leader. Starscream tells her that they will build a new Allspark, Blackarachnia is surprised and tells him that its impossible, annoyed with this, Starscream begins to choke her. Starscream tells her that he knows it, but there must be a way to rebuild it. so in that way he can conquer all of Cybertron. Blackarachnia then states she knows someone who could help him build a new Allspark, Starscream then releases her when he hears this and asks who it is. she tells him that its Lockdown. if someone knoes more of the Allspark its him, so the two could build a new cube. Starscream then ask her if he can trust her. Blackarachnia assures Starscream that he can trust her, after all he raised her. Starscream then tells her that if she can find Lockdown then he will promote her to be his right hand-women, Blackarachnia ask if he's promoting her to be his second in command. Starscreams confirms it, Starscream then decides is time to go, but Blackarachnia stops him, Starscream angrily ask her what she wants now. Blackarachnia tells him that Lockdown hides very well so she doesnt know his status or where he hides but tells Starscream that she can try to find him. Starscream orders her to find him, while he starts his leadership. Tracking Lockdown Blackarachnia, Dinobot and Ravage found him. so they spy him. Ravage roars. but Blackarachnia reminds him to be quiet. Dinobot then ask why they should quiet. Lockdown hears them, but cant see them. so he keeps driving. Blackarachnia slaps him and reminds him to be quiet. Dinobot then ask her why they do this, Soundwave is their Master. not Starscream. Blackarachnia asks Dinobot if he will ever accept that Soundwave will never return, Dinobot states he will never accept it, cause something tells him that he's alive. Blackarachnia then orders Dinobot and Ravage to get Lockdown. but they fail, so Blackarachnia tries to attack him, but Lockdown defeats her quickly. Lockdown then ask her what she wants from him. she tries to tell him, but can say anything cause she's hurt, Lockdown threatens her to tell him what she wants or otherwise he will kill her. Blackarachnia tells him that they need his help. Lockdown ask what kind of help she needs, she tells him about Starscream plan and that they need him for rebuild the cube. Lockdown ask if theres any rewards. Blackarachnia is not sure, Lockdown then tries to leave. but she stops him and tells him that they may think of an reward on the way. Lockdown accepts and they head to meet with Starscream. Blackarachnia and Lockdown then make it Trypticon. Thrust while watching their security cameras he sees Blackarachnia and Lockdown outside, he reports this to Starscream, who orders him to let them enter. Thrust then opens the doors and they enter. Starscream and Lockdown then leave for discuss about the plans to rebuild it. Starscream also tells him he will get his reward if the cube works. as they leave, Blackarachnia hears a cracking outside and goes to investigate. she sees Hound escaping and chases him. with the help of Ravage they eventually capture him. she brings Hound to Starscream, Starscream is about to kill him, but he's stopped by Lockdown, who suggest using an old method that was used when a star could not be found, sacrificing some Cybertrons sparks for recharge the Cube. Allspark Replcia The Next Month, Hound is chained to the replica of the Allspark, after Starscream activates the Allspark, he finds out that it failed. Wildfrost then shows up and accuses Starscream for murder, cause he thinks he killed Megatron, he turns everyone against Starscream and his followers. Blackarachnia is wounded and weak. Blackarachnia suggest Starscream to give up. Dinobot suggest him to leave them, fly away, Starscream refuses to leave them, but he gets and idea, Starscream in act of Revenge, grabs Wildfrost and he flies with him to the sky, where Starscream plans to throw Wildfrost from a great height and kill him. Starscream tosses him. Starscream really weak, falls too, accepting his fate. but he's caught by a Cybertronian jet. as Wildfrost heads closer to the ground, Blackarachnia orders Dinobot to finish him. Wildfrost is stabbed by Dinobot, mortally wounding him, but before he dies he tells them that Megatron is not dead. all Decepticons allied to Wildfrost, retreat, Blackarachnia is confused by what he meant and ask him to be more clear, but Wildfrost is dead. the Megatron clone lands next to them and grabs them. Megatron clone then tosses Blackarachnia, Ravage and Dinobot to the ground, Dinobot then see's Soundwave, happy that he was right, Soundwave didnt died. Starscream tells Dinobot that he's their true master. but Dinobot refuses to listen to Starscream, because he got them nearly killed, Ravage also sides with Soundwave. Blackarachnia does aswell, much to Starscream dissapointment, she reminds him that he tasked her to serve Soundwave, but Unlike Dinobot and Ravage, Blackarachnia does think Starscream did a good job leading them. Fallen then decides its to start their new mission. then she and Starscream returns to Cybertron, She and Starscream enters Starscream old base, where she's shot in the back by Arcee who came there for kill Starscream for avenge Sideburn death, but Blackarachnia defeats Arcee saving Starscream life, Starscream then sets up the self-destruct device in his base and the duo leaves Cybertron fast as they can. Battle at Mission City Death While in Mission city Soundwave ordered her to eject for prepare for the battle along her partners. during the battle she found the crippled Bumblebee on the ground and tried to kill him but the Autobot used his radio for scream, Longarm saw the Female Decepticon and shot her twice, she laid on the ground wounded as Longarm was pointing his gun to her head. Blackarachnia accepted her fate, she grabbed Longarm gun for allow him to kill her, Longarm blew off her head. Her remains were later thrown into the ocean, her remains were found by Ravage and Scalpel as they were searching for potential Decepticons to ressurect. they picked Barricade, Brawl and Frenzy instead. Relationships Friends and Allies *Soundwave - Master *Starscream - Ally, former master, "father" *Ravage - Ally, "Brother" *Dinobot - Ally, "Brother" *Lockdown - Ally Enemies *Wildfrost- Ally turned Enemy *Bumblebee *Longarm - Killer *Hound *Arcee - "Sister" Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Starscream'' - Skybeat01 ***''Arcee'' - Skybeat01 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (First appearance) - Jussy833 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (Lifeless body cameo) Trivia Gallery Category:Female Transformers Category:Females Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters